Why We Are Here
by kay-and-ki
Summary: where do we go in the end? Heaven or Down? Hell or Above... TT Deaths. A bit romance. R&R pleaz, no flamez, 6 Shots 1 Bonus
1. Chapter 1

Why we are here

By: Starchill

6-SHOTs + 1 bonus

Chapter 1: Robin's POV Locked Down Into Myself

Robin's POV: Why we are here… Is it because to save the innocence? Or is it because we really should just let the future be… let them be… Why are we here, on this Earth, this planet, in this universe? It doesn't seem like it, it never did to me…

The last time I saw my friends…Until now…

"Starfire!" I screamed as I ran to the damaged T Car. _No, No NO! This Can't be happening! _I tumble into the wreckage of ripped up streets, and past the ambulances. Sirens ringing back and forth, out and in, through my mind. Giant boulders were crashed into the car as it was flipped over. I ran closer and ripped off the door, breaking the window more. I gasp in horror, take a few steps back, my vision starts to blur. _No…. NO! STARFIRE! _I glance to my side and I see the other titans, they give me a cold depressed glance back. They speak in their thoughts, I can tell. They say…_ I'm Sorry…_

I thought I heard a chuckle, I glanced up… Terra… Beast Boy looked up too.

I pant as I run out of breath, heading towards the tower, locking myself in my core. Never coming out… Never… I…I…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Starfire's POV – Beauty Lies Asleep

Why are we here… To save our loved ones… To be confused between life and death? Heaven and Hattie's? Who knows what the future will hold, if we are there and if we are not. Who knows when we will end today…? Who knows…? Who knows Hate or Love.

It was a beautiful morning, the glorious golden rays shone through my window. Today was another great day for my friends and I to go get the ice made of milk with various flavor, different flavors. Or mixed flavors. Delicious colors packed down into the "hard like yet tasty brown waffle" cones. Robin would not come for that he was doing some research on Slade and his new apprentice who WAS our friend, but no longer…

I pulled my seat belt over my chest in the middle seat from the back. It first got stuck when I pulled it, but I gave it a good jerk to its senses. I was ready. Raven in the front seat, Beast Boy happily sticking his tongue out the window, and of course Cyborg driving his "baby". We zoomed in jet speed across the ocean to town, but surprisingly, it only shinned the golden rays at the tower. Above our heads are black clouds. While everybody looked out their own windows, I have journeyed my head out the windshield and screamed. Raven Escaped by using her soul to go through the door. Cyborg unbuckled him self and jumped out the door. Beast Boy had turned into a mouse and jumped out the window. I tried to unbuckle the tight seat belt but it was stuck! Just as I was about to pursue to blasting myself free, a giant rock has made its way into our windshield; crushing my legs. I bleed and scream. Two more rocks fly into my sides. The road was ripped up, I glanced through the back window and a rock flew in, unfortunately snapping my neck. One more rock crushed above the car, crushing my spine, like when Cyborg crushes the soda cans of tin once he is done with his drink. Blood pours a bit through the innocent small lips of mine… I… I….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Terra's POV – Look upon on what you have done to yourself…

Why are we here?... Did we die before then come back to solve our mistakes? To fix them? To help them? Or to never make them again. Why? I know why… And I have learned from it…

I jumped off the building into a dark alley. Raven Cyborg, and sadly, Beast Boy followed. I was sorry, and I am… I jumped down into a man hole, traveling towards the docks. I made it home, my new home. Or that's what I thought it was. "Slade, I can't run anymore, they're on my tail, how could you let me do such terrible things, WHY?" I was slapped hard into the ground. My elbows bled a bit, and my cheek was bruised intensely… "You…. You… WHY?" Next Slade has kicked me to the limit. I was tired of doing bad and good, being a spy. I QUIT! I attacked Slade with my might as Beast Boy and the other two appeared from the dark. Slade snapped and a device above their heads made an electrical small cage around them. He snapped in front of my face next and a device exploded the ground below us, making us separated. I glanced at Beast Boy for hope in each others eyes, giving sorrow to both and love…. And…. Good-bye. I jumped across the lava tar pit to the rock Slade was on.

We fought with our own martial art techniques. Unfortunately, in the end… we… both… Him… I… I…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Beast Boy's POV - No Good Byes

Why are we here… If the one you've longed for, the one you've always wanted never came. Until the end, they do, but it's too late. Who knows were we'll end up. Only God knows…

I watched Terra and Slade fight with horror and curiosity in my eyes, even being concerned, pity, and even yet love. I knew some day like this would happen. I turned away then heard Slade screams echoing… DOWN. Terra threw a rock at the device above us, freeing us. Then next I heard her scream echoing… UP… I couldn't bare it. I turned into a falcon and flew through a hole in the ceiling. I hung off my tears climbing up on a building, and sat on a pole. I soon turned into a baboon and screamed out upon the city until the stars fell through the night. Never returned home… Never again. I flew toward the sun at dawn, never came back…. Never… I…I…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: You left, and now the good dreams have faded…

Why are we here?... Only if we could take back time, to where we first met… Where we could tell each other how we felt, take back our harsh words, and express our opinions… Why couldn't I… I DO IT…

He left, I can't believe it… He never came back. I loved him, but I never told him, I was too afraid, nervous, and embarrassed. I couldn't, but I wanted too. I couldn't tell though if he loved me more… or… HER more…. Terra… Ever since Beast Boy has left, I ran away too, but not far. I have burned all my books and treasures. Yet I loved more than him, but I couldn't make my mind. Besides… they were taken too… Beast Boy Robin… AND Cyborg…. So I will give up my last treasure, Cyborg… I'm Sorry. I closed my curtains and did one last spell. My robe and leotard faded from blue to white, I grew two more eyes on my forehead. I wasted my powers then on making myself like this. Now I am Immortal… I have experienced many miseries of my past and survived them, but no longer since he, them, they left. I am sorry Cyborg. I fade into the surface and into a dark room with purple lights. I had one last glitch of myself…

The room grew bright, brighter than when the sun was about to explode, my eyes turned white with it. The lights flickered with sparks as some blew up. I will remember everything… the world… how it almost ended because of me… My friends…. Azarath…. Everything. Two birth marks appear on my wrists and bleed… I…I…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: There's nothing…. In the end… It doesn't even matter

Why are we here?... There's nothing left to bare… I am ready to go higher, up and above…

_There's nothing left to bare…They're all gone…. My friends…. They were like family to me, I didn't have anybody left… Now they're gone. My mother died, and I don't know where my father is… So why am I still here? _I walk through the tower shutting down every source of power… There's one place left… My Room. I enter and lay on the bed. I hooked up my old charger that Beast Boy had put a virus in. I put it in my locket launcher by my heart. I shut my eyes with a tear and turn it on. Putting hazardous electricity in me. Shocking me, Draining me… I…I…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Our POV's – Our endings…

Robin – I…I… I died of a broken heart, locked into myself, I didn't know how to escape… I was lost… I couldn't find Starfire in my eyes no longer… I loved her… And now I love her again… and more… Now that were together again… up here.

Starfire – I… I… I died because I was in the car wreck. I could not escape. I always thought that I could not die, I would not… But nobody would explain death to me… I had to myself as I experienced it, with no fear, no longer… I miss Robin and my friends… but now I will not have to….

Terra – I…I… I died from killing Slade. I fought with my heart for Beast Boy and my friends, and for the safety of the city. No longer will harm occur in it… Slade fell into lava, then the lava shot up at me and flew me out of the ceiling into ashes…

Beast Boy – I…I… I died by running away. I never wanted to see or meet with another girl again. I caved myself in a cave in Terra's home life… Her canyon… I starved, I couldn't sleep… I never closed my eyes in the dark… I ate some things though… other animals… I died…

Raven – I… I… I died by going insane. I died instantly… I locked myself in a world with no world… Death among all…

Cyborg – I… I… I died cause really…. Raven left… I loved all my friends. But especially Bumble Bee, Sereneces, Jinx, and other girls… But Raven… Was my favorite. I drained my life, with hazardous viruses, charges, electricity, chemicals, and I fell to pieces…

In The End…

It starts with  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme to explain in due time  
All I know is that  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
I wasted it all  
just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

In loving memory of Brittany…


End file.
